


Iris' Secret

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Marriage, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: I'm slowly starting to work through some prompts I've had in my Tumblr inbox for YEARS. I feel horrible it's taken me so long, but please bare with me! I should also say that I'm taking requests! I'm trying to get back to the creative side of myself and write more this year as well as finish some stories I've left in limbo.Thanks for your patience!!





	Iris' Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly starting to work through some prompts I've had in my Tumblr inbox for YEARS. I feel horrible it's taken me so long, but please bare with me! I should also say that I'm taking requests! I'm trying to get back to the creative side of myself and write more this year as well as finish some stories I've left in limbo.
> 
> Thanks for your patience!!

"Ok babies, make sure you listen to Papa Joe and Mama Cecile. I wanna hear only good things when mommy and daddy get back.”

The six year old twins rolled their eyes.

“Moooom we’re not babies anymore. We know how to be good,” Donovan said matter of factly.

Barry and Joe both had to stifle a laugh. 

“Well you’ll always be my babies, but I know you guys will be on your best behavior. 

Dad do you have any questions? I mean you can always reach us our on phones, but -“

“Baby girl, we’ll be fine. You two should get out of here before Wally and Cisco change their minds about being on ‘Flash’ duty this weekend.”

“Thanks for watching them Joe, we appreciate it,” Barry said, giving his father in law a hug. 

“Don’t thank me yet,” Joe teased. 

“Dad.”

He gave his daughter a hug. 

“I kid, I kid.”

Barry and Iris kneeled down so they were eye level with their twins. 

“We love you guys. We’ll be back before you know it. Be good ok?”

“Daddy, we know! You guys need to go so we can start the brownies with Papa!” Nora said.

They hugged their kids goodbye and were on their way. 

“Doesn’t seem like they’re gonna miss us much,” Iris said. 

“I’m sure they will. 

Are you ready for a weekend with just me? It’s been a long time since we’ve gotten away just us.”

Iris nodded her head. 

“Six long years. It’s gonna be great babe.”

She leaned over in her seat and kissed her husband. 

\-----------

They arrived at the cabin in the late afternoon. After they unpacked and settled in a bit they made their way to the bedroom. 

With no neighbors and no kids around it had them feeling like the hot young couple they were years ago. The reality was that they were older, exhausted parents who weren’t used to that kind of wildness anymore, and so they found themselves asleep after an hour or so. 

Iris awoke before Barry and decided to let him keep sleeping while she made dinner. 

She put some music on low and danced around as she prepped. She didn’t hear when Barry walked in, her back to him as she swayed her hips. 

His mouth dropped. 

She was wearing heels and a sheer, deep red teddy, one he had definitely never seen before. 

“Ummm...hey,” he said. 

She turned and watched as her husband eyed her body, causing heat to rise to her cheeks. She didn’t get to do things like this now that they had kids. 

She placed a hand on her hip and pushed her long locks to one side.

His eyes had yet to meet hers as he was mesmerized by her perfect body. 

“Wow Iris you...you look so fucking hot.”

He finally met her eyes and she bit at her lipstick stained lower lip. 

“Thanks babe.

Wanna help me with dinner?”

She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

He gave her a devilish smile as he walked towards her. 

He placed his hand on her hips and lifted her on to an empty part of the counter, his hands grazing her thighs. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned in to kiss her. It was needy and rough as his hands explored. 

“Someone’s hungry,” she teased, momentarily breaking their kiss. 

“Mmm I sure am.”

“I got this little red number the other day. I haven’t bought something like this since our early days of dating. 

I take it you like it?”

He kissed her neck and moved one strap off her shoulder, kissing her collarbone. 

“I love it. But I love what’s underneath it even more.”

He stopped kissing her soft skin and suddenly got serious.

“Thanks for this Iris. It means a lot that you’d organize all this for us. With getting time off from work and making sure the kids and the city are ok in our absence. You are wonder woman.

I’ve missed you. I’ve missed us.”

She played with the hem of his boxers tugging them down a bit.

“It was completely self serving,” she teased.

“But you’re welcome. Trust me, I’ve missed us too.”

She brought his hands up to cover her chest. 

“Now how about we stop talking and start doing.”

He smiled in to their kiss. 

“Whatever you want Mrs. West-Allen.”


End file.
